


I WANT US (Start-Up Spin Off)

by sadaisyxx



Category: StartUp - Fandom, jidal - Fandom, start-up - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Letters, Love, MCD, Plane, Regrets, Sad Ending, Startup, heavyangst, planecrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaisyxx/pseuds/sadaisyxx
Summary: This work is  a little bit combination of Start-Up last episode with a little bit arrangements. A story that contains regretful and realization. That one point of her life she regrets her decision.
Relationships: han jipyeong - Relationship, han jipyeong /seo dalmi, jipyeong // dalmi, jipyeong x dalmi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I WANT US (Start-Up Spin Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching to this. Your feedbacks are really important to me so please write down your thoughts in the comment section. Your love and supports are really appreciated <3 You guys also can give me feedback in my dm here on Twitter : seonhokimdaily xoxo

Jipyeong was in rush to his office to get some documents and he ran to the elevator that almost closed.

“Oh please wait!” Jipyeong said to the person inside the elevator.

Then, there was an awkward silence between Jipyeong and…

Dalmi.

“Are you getting in?” asked Dalmi.

Jipyeong slowly entered the elevator without answering her.

-

Jipyeong and Dalmi now at the rooftop, settled down what didn’t settle yet.

“Are you not avoiding me anymore?” Dalmi asked.

While smiling he answered, “Turns out I’m resilient than I thought. So you have something to tell me?”

“Actually… yes.” Dalmi said.

“Go ahead. I’m listening. But, don’t say thank you or sorry, I already know.”

“But I have to.”

Jipyeong chuckled, “You’ve thanked me so many times. You owe me nothing.” He said with a sincere smile.

A moment of silence before Jipyeong started to say something that might changing the fate between them.

“Besides, I have no friends back then. So your letters are my only comfort, then and now…”

“Even I read your letters, I still didn’t look at you after 15 years. But Nam Dosan on another hand, went to find you after read your letter for the first time. It just showed that how much am I not the “Dosan” in our letters. So you shouldn’t feel sorry or blame yourself. No. It wasn’t your fault at all.” He continued with a stuttering voice and a smile.

“Mr. Han, you- Jipyeong… you really want a clean break with me huh?’ Asked Dalmi with a dull smile to Jipyeong.

Jipyeong was like having an electric shocked when he heard Dalmi called him by “Jipyeong”. Why does it have to be now for her to call him in a friendly way like they used to do?

“It’s the best for us…” Jipyeong said then caressed Dalmi’s head gently and went away.

Dalmi was in shocked that she tried her best not to cry while seeing Jipyeong, her first love, slowly walking out of her sight.

**[ The next day ]**

A noon at Han Jipyeong’s house.

A bell rang on his door. “Oh, Halmeoni? Who sent you here? Why don’t you call me I can pick you up…”

Han Jipyeong slowly get the foods that Halmeoni brought to his dinner table.

“It’s okay, Dalmi’s mom sent me here.. Dalmi is so busy on the office so she left with Dosan.” Halmeoni said and Han Jipyeong nodded his head.

“What brings you here that you need to come? I can go to your house if you want to hang out.” Han Jipyeong said while chuckled.

“It’s been so long that I didn’t hear you laughing…” Halmeoni smile.

“If I were you, I’d gotten over it already.” said Jipyeong.

“Gotten over it?... Good Boy, are you going somewhere?” Halmeoni asked while a bit struggled to reach Jipyeong’s hand.

“Where would I go…” Jipyeong said in a low tone. “It’s just… You said I shouldn’t call you if I’m doing well. I’m doing a bit too well these days, so I’m kinda busy. I’ll call you if I’m going through-“

Without waiting Jipyeong to finish his words, Halmeoni cut it off and said “Don’t do that! Call me even if you’re doing well. Visit me often, come see me even something happen or not.”

Jipyeong got teary and trying so hard holding back his tears listening to what Halmeoni said, he clears his throat. “Why would I do that if nothing’s happen?”

“Just come over. Come and talk nonsense like you used to do back then. I’m almost deaf and blind now, you can say and do anything infront of me.” Halmeoni said.

Jipyeong couldn’t hold his tears anymore but still controlling his voice.

Halmeoni continues again “Just laugh and cry all you want…. I won’t ask why, so please come see me often.” Halmeoni said that with tears in her eyes as well. “You shouldn’t get too used to being alone, don’t become any lonelier Jipyeong, okay?” Halmeoni caressed Jipyeong’s hand gently with love.

Jipyeong wiped his tears that flowing on his precious face and said “Okay…” and Halmeoni groping and finding where Jipyeong's face was and wiping the tears away.

Halmeoni then hugging and comforting his grandson that sobbing in tears with love, “It’s okay. Don’t cry, I’m here for you” hoping that his precious grandson won’t feel lonely and able to express his feeling more.

After they done with the conversations, Jipyeong unwrapping the foods Halmeoni brought and start talking again. “Anyway… I’ll go somewhere…” “I need to” Jipyeong said with a warm smile.

“I told you I’m here for you, why do you have to go? Are you leaving me again, Jipyeong?” Halmeoni asked again and she starts to tear up again.

“Halmeoni… It’s not like that. I have some business to deal with in Sydney, so I’ll leave tomorrow. Oh and, I don’t know if I’ll come back again”

“Seems like you’ll leave me again… but I don’t have any rights to stop you from going. It’s your work after all. But I hope you would come often to see me before-“

“Halmeoni… I’ll try to visit you often even if you didn’t ask. I want to spend most of the times I live with you and fill up the longing I felt back then.” As he said that and reaching Halmeoni’s hand.

“What time you’ll leave tomorrow? What flight will you take? I want to go with you for the last time. Dalmi’s mom also need to fly tomorrow.. Why is everyone leaving me?” Halmeoni said and grinning.

“Halmeoi, why are you saying that. It’s okay, you don’t have-”

“Jipyeong… I might be dead by anytime soon so please.”

“There you go with the old peeps tagline again Halmeoni… I’ll leave at 11 in the morning, Incheon Airport and it’s Flight 705 ma’am” as he said in teasing way.

“Nevermind, I’ll go with Dalmi’s mother since she left around that time. We can meet there tomorrow.”

They end the situations with laughs and talks… like they used to do back then.

**[The next day]**

11 o’clock in the morning, at the airport, while waiting for his flight at 11:30 he got some drink from a café and read some stuffs on the phone.

“Jipyeong!” Halmeoni is behind him with some gifts on her hands, with Dalmi beside her.

Jipyeong quickly giving Halmeoni a tight hug like he didn’t meet her for years and then smile at Dalmi.

Dalmi smiles back at the lovely scenes she saw between Jipyeong and Halmeoni that she never seen.

“Where is aunty? You said she need to fly too?” Jipyeong asked referring to Dalmi’s mom.

“Oh, she got something to handle so she’s a bit late.” Dalmi answered him.

Jipyeong nodded.

“I’m sorry I was late, ahhh I don’t get much time to spend with you”

“Halmeoni, we just met a whole day yesterday, what are you talking about?”

“I’m going to miss you so bad. There will be no one here to help me with cooking and being annoyed around me anymore…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll visit often if I have a free time don’t worry. Don’t cry! Why are you always cry!” Jipyeong laughs at Halmeoni’s cute behaviour.

Halmeoni slowly taking out something from her bag. It’s a blue scarf that she custom made, even has Jipyeong’s name on it and she wrapped it on his neck.

“Here is it. Please keep this and wear it often. Think of me when you happy or sad or angry, seems that’s the only thing I could do to you” Halmeoni said.

“Halmeoni… even if you didn’t give me anything I’d think of you forever!” He then hug Halmeoni again.

And then there’s Dalmi.

“Mr. Han… this is from me.” Dalmi gave a bag that has a pair of shoes in it. “I know you like sneakers a lot, I hope you’ll bring this shoes to a beautiful place and it could be a good start for you.” She said.

Jipyeong hesitate to take the gift but he just grab it “Thank you Dalmi. I’ll definitely do that someday. But I’m sorry I got nothing to give back.” And he gave a warm smile to Dalmi.

“No worries, you’ve done a lot… a lot for me and Halmeoni and that’s just more than enough.” Said Dalmi with a cracked voice, holding the tears. But she slowly feeling tears coming and the warm in her body but she quickly wiped it out and stay cool.

“I know you’ll doing good there, you’re great person after all Mr. Han.”

He nodded “Please take care of Halmeoni and you too. Hoping that you’ll become more successful with Nam Dosan.”

_‘He leaves for good, I know he will doing well there.’_ She said inside.

“Oh, it’s time for me to go.. I hope we will meet again but later you can look up at the plane on the sky and wave to me okay? Good bye.” He laughs with tears and smile on his face.

**[On plane]**

After settling all the registration and check in, Jipyeong get into the plane and took his seat at the window seat. Before the plane started to fly, he hesitated whether he wants to change his shoes to the one Dalmi’s gave or not. Without him realise, he just stand to get the shoes in his bag and changed it into the one Dalmi gave. He smirked and zoned out to the outside of the window.

 _‘The shoes fits so nice, how does she know my size?’_ Jipyeong monologue.

Remembering at his first love while staring outside the window and said ‘It’s okay, this is enough. I’ll get through this.”

Then, he slowly closing his eyes to try getting some sleep.

**[An hour later, in Nam Dosan’s car]**

After they fetched Dalmi’s mom at her house, they going back to the airport to send her mom.

“I hope he eat well…” Halmeoni suddenly broke the silence.

“He will Halmeoni, he loves the _kalguksu_ so much. The stocks you brought for him is enough for a month!” Dalmi said with laughs.

“I didn’t know he loves _kalguksu_ that much. If I knew back then, I’ll cook for him everyday.” Halmeoni said in the tone of a little bit of regrets.

Nam Dosan just smiles when he heard that from Halmeoni and still amazes how lovely Jipyeong’s relationship with Halmeoni.

And with Dalmi, she knows when Jipyeong started to love the _kalguksu_ and then she’s having a major throwback everything about Jipyeong. But she shakes her head and try to not thinking more about him.

Little did she know, part of her feels something about him….

-

While waiting for the arrival of the flight, everyone is busy looking at their phone and have some conversations.

Suddenly the airport become chaotic and so busy. Dalmi keep observing around her and wondering if this is actually how busy the airport is seems she never go to any airport or get into flight.

People keep busy and asking.

“What’s happening?”

“Why all the flight delayed?” Dalmi’s mom suddenly said that in frustration.

Dalmi walking around and stopped to watch the ‘Breaking New’ on national tv station.

“Breaking News! This is a call aboard the Incheon Airlines 705 Flight. Flight 705 of Incheon Airlines, which departs at 12.00 in the noon from Seoul to Australia has crashed in an open field near Jeju International Airport at 2.00 in the evening…”

“Oh my god, that’s scary”

“Pity all of them”

“God please save them”

“Hopefully they’re all safe”

And that’s all she can heard from the people around her, full of emotions.

She continues watch the news like everyone else.

“The flight carried a total of 200 people including crews and passengers. The plane was still covered in smoke. This scene can’t be clearly seen. The nearest rescue team has not yet identified the passengers and therefore all the flight will be delayed.”

_‘Flight 705…? That’s…’_ Dalmi have a thought. Then she runs and looks for Halmeoni again at their place before.

When she found Halmeoni, and waiting for the confirmation, Halmeoni already hysterically cried and keep saying Jipyeong’s name.

“Halmeoni.. is that Jipyeong’s flight? Are you… are you sure…?” Dalmi asked Halmeoni.

But Halmeoni still crying and fell down in Dosan’s arms.

“Halmeoni answer me!” without waiting for Halmeoni’s answer, she rushed to the car and decided to go to Jeju Airport where the plane crash tragedy happened.

But Dosan pulled her arm. “Where are you going?” with a worried face drew on his face.

“I want to go to Jipyeong.” Dalmi said

“Jipyeong? What are you-“ without finishing his words, Dalmi just yelled at him “That was Jipyeong’s flight! Let me go!”

“Okay! But we will go there together okay?” said Dosan while holding Dalmi’s face to comfort her.

So they, altogether go to Jeju Airport in a split of seconds, with Halmeoni and Dalmi crying on the backseat.

As soon as they reached the incident area, they saw a lot of people here and there, busy cleaning the place while checking all the victims.

_‘Han Jipyeong please… alive.’_ Said Dalmi since she was in the car.

After they reached the airport and get off of the car, Dalmi stopped one of the person there with a rescue team uniform and asked “Where can I see the victims and do identification?”

The person straight away bringing them to the place where they collected all the victims. They all covered with white blanket that have some blood stains. The rescue team broke the silence and said “There’s no one alive, my condolence to your family.”

Dalmi and Halmeoni sobbing more after heard what the rescue team has said and split up to find Jipyeong under all the white blankets.

After a few minutes they finding Jipyeong, Dalmi spotted something that caught her eyes.

The shoes. The shoes that she gave to Jipyeong.

Dalmi slowly walking towards the body that wear the shoes. She’s trying so hard to deny whatever she thinks at the moment.

_‘No, please no. Please don’t be you’_ Dalmi keep screaming internally, trying to deny her thoughts.

When she reached to the body and open up the cover on the face part slowly, she burst into tears and screaming with so much feelings inside her. The same pain she felt when she lost her dad.

Lost.

Longing.

Love.

Lonely.

Everything just mixed into her feelings.

Then Dosan runs to her with her mom and Halmeoni. It’s a heart-wrenching moment for everyone there, but Dosan can’t handle the scene, he doesn’t know what to feel, jealous or sad? Looking at his lover crying over a man that used to love her, chase her and protect her. But Dosan is rational enough to control his emotions, so he decided to stay quite and calm everyone there.

When she open up the blanket, the first thing she saw was, the blue scarf that Halmeoni gave to him. He still wear it, the scarf just stay neatly on his neck like it was there to be with him. Then Dalmi slowly see the shoes that she gave to him.

_‘He really wear it?_ ’ said Dalmi with tears keep flowing on her face.

Then the rooftop flashback just happened on her mind between Jipyeong and her.

_“Go ahead. I’m listening. But, don’t say thank you or sorry, I already know.”_

_“But I have to.”_

_Jipyeong chuckled, “You’ve thanked me so many times. You owe me nothing.” He said with a sincere smile._

_A moment of silence before Jipyeong started to say something that might changing the fate between them._

_“Besides, I have no friends back then. So your letters are my only comfort, then and now…”_

_“Even I read your letters, I still didn’t look at you after 15 years. But Nam Dosan on another hand, went to find you after read your letter for the first time. It just showed that how much am I not the “Dosan” in our letters. So you shouldn’t feel sorry or blame yourself. No. It wasn’t your fault at all.” He continued with a stuttering voice and a smile._

_“Thank you for be there for me when there was no one left inn my life, with your letters and thoughts alone were enough to make my day better. Thank you for be my first love, be the one who sincere to be friend with. Since the first time I saw you crying on Halmeoni’s shoulder infront of her shop, I decided to be more close and protect you. But I don’t have the courage because I was no one back then and helpless. I don’t have the confident to confront you. Maybe at first I thought I was doing it for Halmeoni, but trust me by the time, I do, love and care for you.”_

With that flashback, she continues cry and cry over again.

“Why are you leaving Halmeoni again?” Dalmi asked with Halmeoni sat weak aside, crying and caressed Jipyeong’s hand.

“Why are you leaving me again!?” with that words, Dosan raised his face towards Dalmi.

_‘What does it mean..?’_ he thought.

“Are you hate me that much that you chose this? Being dead!? Jipyeong please wake up! You’re not that weak to die! Please wake up!” Dalmi said that shaking Jipyeong’s body, which that’s not her at all, she seems like losing her mind.

She continues again, “Why are you lying to me? Why are you keep avoiding from everyone? Why are you like this? Why… Why don’t you say that you love me earlier?....” then she stumbled on the floor, Jipyeong’s bed side. Halmeoni calms and hugs her tightly.

They now losing the person that they love so much. Twice.

-

After all the hectic and traumatic day, all of them going back home and rest.

But Dalmi. After Dosan dropped her off of the house, she walks away to Halmeoni’s old shop or could say, to the bird house.

When she reached there, she stands near the bird house and remembering how she yelled at Jipyeong for not being the ‘Dosan’ that she thought. With all the flashback she went through, she cried again for being dumb and ego.

The bird house with faded paint but still strong enough to put a piece of letter inside. She saw a letter inside the bird house.

She open it up.

_To : Seo Dalmi._

_I saw you in my dream last night. You looked so yourself, so sweet and so tender. We were kids in my dream, like an old days. We were talking and joking like in the letters, but this time we met each other like how it should be done. I swear I never thought it would come to this. I’d never have imagined it, or even thought it’s possible, even for a second. How is it possible? How can these images of me loving you, of you used to loving the ‘me’ in the letter, get mixed up with the horror ripping us apart today?_

_I know the time I lied to you, I already the bad guy. But I didn’t expect for things to turn out this way. I didn’t know things would be this bad that it hurts me, it hurt you the most. Maybe this is the karma for me lying to you all this time, but know that all the words inside the letters are never lies. Everything you knew from me inside the letters, is just me. A nothing human that try to impress you but failed until today._

_Also I remembered when Halmeoni said you rejected those guys just because you think of me. That’s so cute and sweet, how I wish I could see that in person. But again I remembered that I’m not the ‘Dosan’ in the letter. I always wishing that one day you would look at me with those eyes that full of love and care like how you see Nam Dosan, but instead, that day you look at me with angry and hate in your eyes. That makes me awake several nights, thinking where I did wrong? Then, there’s the answer. The answer is me. I’m the one who deserves the hates and disappointment. So Dalmi, don’t lie to people or you’ll end up like me hahahaha_

_I write this to you, with hatred, anger also with peace. The peace that gives me, knowing there will no longer “us”. Only the goodbye that we will not mention, my heart burns in words. I think of you and you go forever and that makes me happy that you no longer feel the pain every time you with me._

_Dalmi,_

_Will you remember me? Maybe while you were walking at a park, a face that reminds you of our stories, the long letters of us talking nonsense, the paths are holding hands, like the two dead leaves floating in the wind. Will you remember me? Will you see me across the street and say goodbye forever like you did on the rooftop? You will remember the love I gave, the purity in it, maybe you smile or maybe you not, but I now smile and hug you very tight in my thoughts, in my heart._

_I wish you a life of love, may you be very happy and always take care of yourself my little one._

_From :_

_~~Dosan~~ _

_han Jipyeong xx_

Dalmi stumbled hard on the floor and crying. Crying as hard as she can, letting out everything in her heart.

Speechless. Regrets. Anger. Sadness. All of that she feels inside.

A lot of ‘Why’ she’s having inside her life right now that she questioning why she feel this way to Jipyeong then she realise that Jipyeong were always there for her, care for her and love her.

Even after 15 years, the words inside the letter still remain the same as the ‘Dosan’ she knew.

But there are no use for her to regret not choosing Jipyeong at the end. Jipyeong’s no longer in the world. No longer there to write her those letters.

Seo Dalmi feels the biggest regret that she never felt.

 _“I never regretted my choice”_ that words she said to Jipyeong on the rooftop when she chose him as their mentor keeps echoing that makes she cry harder.

And that’s all that left, regrets and losing.


End file.
